All of Space and Time
by Katia11
Summary: It all started with a movie night... One shot. Maybe. I just couldn't get it out of my head.


A dumb little fan piece for fun. Enjoy! I don't own Jimmy.

Love, Katie

All of Space and Time

It all started as just a normal movie night with arguments about what to watch.

"I think we should watch a chick flick," Libby argued.

"I think we should watch Ultra-Lord," Sheen argued.

"I think we should watch that new biography on Marie Curie," Jimmy argued.

"We should watch the new Novena movie," Cindy argued. "She's so kick ass!"

There was silence as they all waited for Carl's idea. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I found a cool new show called Doctor Who. I think that we should watch that."

"Ultra Lord would've been way better."

"I've never heard of that, what is it?" Libby asked.

"British television show," Carl answered.

"Oh that sounds cool! Let's do it!" Libby agreed.

"As long as we watch Ultra Lord next week," Sheen insisted.

They began watching the very first episode and had a few laughs as the episode came to a close Carl could hardly contain his excitement.

"So what did you guys think?" He eagerly asked.

"It's impossible," Cindy hissed through clenched teeth. "Utterly ridiculous," she finished.

"Oh come Cind, be a good sport," Libby argued.

"Ultra Lord is still better," Sheen added.

Jimmy was oddly silent then he finally turned to the blonde who was currently sitting on the floor. "It's not impossible, I've traveled in time."

"Yeah, yeah we know, Neutron. But not like that though," she argued. "I mean you can't go into space or anything."

"We've done that too," he argued.

"Never at the same time," she retorted.

"I could do it."

"You couldn't go to another galaxy or anything."

"Want to bet, Vortex?

"Oh yes."

"What shall the stakes be?"

"How about if Cindy loses we watch Ultra Lord and if Jimmy loses we watch Ultra Lord?"

But Cindy was grinning evilly. "Loser pays for Candy Bar."

"Deal," he said as he extended his hand and firmly shook Cindy's.

"Who wants snacks?" Libby asked.

Carl and Sheen all headed to the kitchen, but Jimmy disappeared right away into the back yard. Cindy smiled; he would never be able to do it. It was impossible.

She headed into the kitchen and decided not to think about it anymore.

One week later

No one had seen Neutron for an entire week. Sheen and Carl said that he was locked in his lab and he wouldn't let them in. He ate and slept in there.

She couldn't believe that the loser just wouldn't admit that he'd lost. But he was Neutron what else did she expect? Maybe she would go over tonight and convince him that he'd lost. She immediately decided that this would be her course of action.

When she got to the lab, a loud voice beckoned her. "You can't come down, Cindy, I'm busy."

"Neutron, just admit you've lost."

"You didn't give me a time constraint, Vortex."

"You've missed a week of school," she added softly.

There was silence.

"I'm so close," he returned.

Cindy shrugged.

A month later

He had been avoiding her for a month now. Then when they were in classes he would pretend he was taking notes when he was actually figuring incomprehensible calculations. He always looked ridiculously tired and finally Cindy was going to call it quits. Or rather persuade him to admit that he'd lost.

She pounded on the door but there no response. Maybe he was inside. Then the mat beneath her feet disappeared and she was falling down the orange tube. She fell to the floor with a thud and a groan.

"Neutron, you've got to get that fixed." Then she noticed that Jimmy was grinning. Not smiling, full out grinning from ear to ear. "Why the hell are you smiling like that? You look like the Joker."

"I have something to show you."

She stood up rubbing her bottom as she followed him across the lab. There in the corner was a red Telephone booth like the ones in England. Except where it usually said TELEPHONE it said TIME BOOTH and it was quite a bit larger than an average telephone booth. You could easily fit three people inside. It looked rather bulky and stupid to be honest.

Cindy crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm supposed to be impressed by that?"

He frowned as he opened the door for her and she stepped inside. There were two large comfy chairs and a hammock in the corner, all surrounding a large center core that looked like it was run by a giant computer.

"Welcome to the Neutron Time Booth 2000."

"Does it actually work?"

"Yes, I've done a few test runs and it went quite smoothly."

"No hiccups?"

"None that I've encountered yet," he answered.

"You know Neutron; I don't think I've ever seen you stoop so low as to actually LIE to me. Just admit that you've lost."

"Want me to prove it to you?"

"You had better."

"Okay Cindy Vortex, you have all of time and space to choose from. Where would you like to start?"

"The moon?"

"We've been there! Be creative, Cindy."

"All right then, how about the year 3030?"

"Sounds good to me," he answered as he walked to the center of the room and started typing furiously on a large keyboard. He hit a few buttons and then pulled down on a lever. The doors closed and the engine roared to life. The noise was almost deafening then it quieted for a moment. He smiled at her.

"You don't get motion sickness do you?"

"No. Why?"

"Because this is going to be a bumpy ride!" He laughed and Cindy braced herself against the railing that was built around the core.

As terrified as she was, she couldn't help but thinking that this might actually be rather fun.

x-x


End file.
